redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ScottyBlue
Welcome to my Talk Page! If you want to do an art trade with me, leave your character's descriptions (no more than three per pic please) on this page, and I'll give you the description of what I would like you to draw for me. To see completed pictures, click "here". I DO NOT TAKE NON-TRADE REQUESTS! ' MY ONLY FANFIC AT THE MOMENT CAN BE REACHED BY clicking here; PLEASE READ! :) ' For my polls page, click ''HERE. It has been fairly recently updated with brand new questions; Please vote! *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 NEW MESSAGES START BELOW HERE. Yay! 2,000 edits! '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 14:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE IT! This is awesome why don't you try to add color to it and I would love a copy when it is finished.Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, ScottyBlue! I would love to do an art trade! I'll get started on your picture right away! I'll draw Raggle the squirrel, if that's okay with you. I would like you to draw one of my characters, a mouse. He wears a dark red tunic with a few rips and tears, he has a short sword and a blowpipe/darts, and a grey belt. He has light brown fur, with grey eyes. Thanks! I'm with ya, mate! 05:35, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Kalm Treeblade Here is the finished picture! I'm with ya, mate! 05:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Kalm Treeblade So...... You got that quote from one of the Disney characters didn't you? As far as I know it came from Flora the good fairy who wears red or is it pink?Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:54, August 16, 2011 (UTC) OK. I heard it from the movie and from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep when I played as Aqua it was very fun.Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:55, August 16, 2011 (UTC) My part of the Art Trade at long last Well finally here she is I'm sorry she took so long but I must say she was a lot of fun to draw. p.s this is the first mole I've ever drawn Thank for the art trade, I enjoyed it. --Lilac Stormrudder 23:08, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, ScottyBlue, the name of the character is Barthe Dartfur. Thanks! I'm with ya, mate! ~Kalm Treeblade 00:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC)Kalm Treeblade Hi Scotty! I just have a question I'd like to ssk you. SalemtheCruel 01:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel well... I'd love to do an art trade with you; but... I'm a terrible artist :( SalemtheCruel 01:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks a ton Scotty! :) it'll take a bit to do our trade though, because I'm on vacation using a computer that doesn't have MS Paint, so we can't do the trade until Friday, when I get home. We'll talk then though :) SalemtheCruel 02:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel btw would you do fanfiction cover art?? Just wondering really. Update Update on The Path to Take. [[User:JumpoverMoon|'''JumpoverMoon]][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 01:51, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 7 Chapter 7 of A Scholars Rage is up. BlackOtter 8/19/11 Update I just added chapter 8 of A Scholars Rage part 3 BlackOtter Art Trade Okay, take your time, there's no rush. :) I'm with ya, mate! ~Kalm Treeblade 06:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Kalm Hi Scotty! I just finished reading up your story updates and looking at your art gallery. Looks like everyone wants to get an art trade from you, your work is really awesome! And Gingiverian is also keeping up excellently. Sorry I haven't been able to comment as of late, but I shall try to on future updates or stories. Good luck! -- Llamao Hi Scotty. Would you like me to keep informing you on updates or no? And yes I did update The Path to Take. --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 04:25, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Picture I love it! Thank you so much for your picture! I'd love to do another art trade sometime! Your Username Talk Page 05:14, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! I'll get started on Keeka right away! I'd like you to draw Tammel Bowspike, a hedgehog. He wears a long-sleeved brown tunic with a black barkcloth belt. His tunic has a greyish blue hood, and he wears a quiver of arrows on his belt, worn like a sword's sheath. He holds a bow in his right paw, and has a dirk in his other. He has dark black eyes. Thanks! Your Username Talk Page 03:37, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Okay, sure thing! There's no rush. There might actually might be a bit of a delay with the picture of Keeka, as my parents are using the computer I do art on. Your Username Talk Page 03:50, August 22, 2011 (UTC) A late late message :P Hey Scotty; just wanted to say I'm back from my vacation and can now do our art trade :) SalemtheCruel 19:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hi Scotty! I just finished the picture of Keeka for our art trade! Ta-Da! ~Kalm Awesome picture, Scotty 8] Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I've been abit buisier than usual lately *-* --Sheth Moonfur There is no need to fear me. Not all the time anyway.... 21:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok Scotty! I'll draw Rivereye while I think of who I want YOU to draw. I'll let you know when I figure that out :) btw unfortunately I'm feeling anxious right now; that happens to me sometimes. SalemtheCruel 00:23, August 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Rivereye and my end of the trade Hey Scotty; Rivereye is done. IDK how to post pictures on talkpages so the finished picture isn't here; but look under new files and you'll see him :) would it be ok if I told you what I want your end of the trade to be? SalemtheCruel 01:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Your half Ok ScottyBlue, now I know what I want your half of the art trade to be but before I say so just a quick notice: In the art gallery; you referred to Rivereye as being drawn by Selound and not by me.... Please fix that if you have time, thanks. Anyway, I would like you to draw two squirrel characters of mine, Redwood Springfern and Scirius Branchclimber. Scirius ( is a dark gray, almost BLACK squirrel who has blue eyes and wears a dark blue cloak, a matching tunic, and has a quiver slung across his back, with a few arrows in it, the bow resting near his footpaws. He is sitting on a flat rock on a grassy cliff overlooking the sea. Redwood is sitting to his right. Redwood is a medium-size red squirrel, a little smaller than Scirius and with a slightly bedraggled looking tail. She is wearing a tan tunic, and a leather belt with a dirt attached to it in a sheath. Her eyes are green. It is early night time in this scene, so the sky is dark blue color but not quite black yet, but the moon is out (make it whatever kind of moon you want, I don't mind) Anyway; that's your end of the art trade, I'll try to be patient in waiting for it. Can't wait to hear from you. SalemtheCruel 15:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Re:Templates Templates look good. If you want to create others, go for it. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:19, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Art Trade Hey, Scotty! Here's Tika, renamed. ~Kalm This is new. I should tell you I am making something called The Redwall Armory on the Redwall Wars Wiki there is a link on my profile page check it out if you can and tell others please.Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:10, August 24, 2011 (UTC) just wanted to compliment you on the cool new profile pic Thanks for the welcome My avatar pic I randomly found on bing. Thanks for the welcome, and btw, your fan fic is awesome! RatthiasTheWarrior 12:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S how do you get your siggie like that? Ok Scotty :P btw what do you think of my Fanfiction A little night music? (which I'm too lazy to update X_X) SalemtheCruel 16:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel ALNM Yeah I can relate... I go back to school soon myself :P SalemtheCruel 16:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel so far A little night music seems to have a LOT of bad blood; crazy family relationships and wild sword fights... So far so good X3 Hey Scotty Yeah if you have a project to do I understand. You can leave. SalemtheCruel 16:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel I myself have a book report to do X_X Yep... That picture is AMAZING! Can you tell me what Akalle is going to do later in the story if that's ok? SalemtheCruel 16:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel My siggie I followed your directions and I have what I want, but when I sign with the four ~'s it comes up with the code and not the siggie. See: Ratthias The Warrior Forever Mighty, Forever Strong [[User:RatthaiasTheWarrior|Ratthias The Warrior Forever Mighty, Forever Strong]] Ratthias Never mind, it seems to work now XD Ratthias The Warrior Forever Mighty, Forever Strong Are you done with the other one yet? I am positively giddy wondering how the other picture of Rosethorn will look like and I can't seem to hold in the excitement any longer. BTW did you see the two new pages on Redwall Wars wiki yet? The links are under the polls on my profile page they'll look like this 2 3. Hope I'm not getting on your nerves with this.:(Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Great idea, Scotty! (I'll go delete it now.) SalemtheCruel 17:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel NO PROBLEM! If you aren't sure when it is going to be over just check my profile page. OMG I forgot to tell Segalia about the other one too. I'll tell her in a second.Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) My siggie I fixed my siggie, thank you for pointing that mishap out to me. Ratthias The Warrior Forever Mighty, Forever Strong Update On The Path to Take.[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| Kachunk!]] 23:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Update Chapter 9 is up BlackOtter Final chapter Final chapter of A Scholar's Rage part 3! contest I think I'll use the picture that i've already drawn of you scotty for the cotest:) I don't think i would be able to draw another one as good because school just started as well as (for me) swim team and marching band, so i've been quite busy. Btw i updated "The Captains Daughter" yesterday. i still might make some changes though. --Wolf985 17:11, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Hey Scotty! No idea if you're busy or not but if you're not can we chat? Vilaya I NEED some cake! 18:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel